percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last of the Oath
Emery is just another problem kid with ADHD and dslyexia. Right? Of course not. As we all know, these are sure symptoms of a demigod. And Emery is definitely one of them. But she has no idea until an encounter on a school field trip sends her world upsidedown and changes everything she knew about herself and the world around her. '' 'Characters' 'Emery Noire Kostantinos Argyros''' Okay, the first few chapters are intentionally like the first chapters of "The Lightning Thief". I kind of wanted to do my own take on the way the book begins. Like if it were Emery instead of Percy. I may make it so she fits into the rest of the series. We'll see! For now I have 2 chapters. I'll post chapters as they finished And don't worry. It's a very clean, family-friendly story. No smex. No uber violence. I wanted to recreate the feeling of the PJ series as best as I could, which means nothing too adult. Chapter 1: My Life Is Was Normal "So what exactly are you talking about…" With an eyebrow arched high in confusion, and maybe with a dash of suspicion, I responded to my large friend's statement. Something about a hill with half blood. And something about a summer camp for people who were "different". Well I knew what he meant about the whole "different people" part of his little explanation, which really had failed to explain anything at all and only caused my brain more confusion. The "different person" was definitely directed towards me. Was I different? Yeah, I guess you could call me that. But only because I always seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like that trip to a local prison that was supposedly haunted. So it looked like something was following a certain person I felt a distaste towards. And that certain person also ended up with a broken nose when that door had hit her in the face. It really wasn't my fault. I hadn't even opened that door. I wasn't standing anywhere near the stupid thing! But I did see, something, near it. What it was, I can only guess at. It sort of looked like a really faint outline of a person. And I swear I saw what looked like the weird thing's hand swing the door open when it saw Nikki (that person for whom I hold a strong distaste) coming, leading her little horde of minions while trading gossip about all sorts of things and explaining in detail why certain people were social failures. I'm sure my name came up once or twice. But either way, as much as I had enjoyed watching her face lose a fight to that door, it did unnerve me as what had happened actually sunk in. I mean, what HAD actually happened? And had I actually done it? But I couldn’t have, and that's the scary part. I mean, I was mad at her, especially since she had tripped me earlier that day and I almost smashed my face into the cold concrete of the prison floor. And of course, had gotten me in a bit of trouble when she blamed it on me. And then that stupid friend of mine, the one who had dragged me from home and took me somewhere… that I had no idea where exactly "somewhere" was except that I apparently was in New York thanks to one of those nice signs that alert me that: 1.) I am welcome to New York, 2.) that it was the Empire State, and 3.) that I also apparently loved New York; which I didn't know before reading that sign. But yeah, he stood next to me, that crazy friend. Like real close to me the rest of the field trip so the only thing Nikki could do to get back at me (for something I had no part in, but that's Nikki for you) was throw me an evil look whenever she figured my large, hulking friend wasn't looking. But that's not important. What's important is what my crazy friend was saying to me now as we drove. I didn't even know that he could drive. I did know, however, that this was totally illegal because Kos was my age. "So, will you quit standing around and move." Kostantinos, who was that crazy friend of mine, said to me in a voice that was sterner-sounding than usual. That usually meant that he was really serious. "We need to go, now. Unless you are just waiting around for monsters to come eat you." Yeah, he was completely serious. Even when he said something like that, something that sounded absolutely ridiculous; you knew he was taking all this seriously. And that was the scary part. "Okay, okay. I get it. Wait, let me rephrase that… I don't get it. What the heck is going on?" I said, sounding extremely confident in my confusion. I wasn't going to just let him drag me across state lines without me actually knowing where we were going. "I really wish you would tell me what's going on. And not just confusing me more." And then he sighed, placing his face in his hand and shaking his head at me; as if he had to explain to me how to color in the lines and I still didn't get it. 'Silly Emery, you really need to pay attention. This is so very simple.' Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what he was thinking. Okay, maybe not in those words, but still! "Look, I've already told you, I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for people like you. Okay? Now, let's go. We just have to get up that hill, and we're good." Right. That explained it. Like I'm supposed to have known what in the heck he was talking about. He also told me that I was really lucky. Apparently I was lucky because I haven't been having too much trouble with monsters until now. As far as I could tell, I had never seen a monster. Not until today. And that's why I'm blindly following my crazy friend. To some place I've never heard of. Because of what happened today. Chapter 2: I Build a Sandcastle And Battle a Sea Monster All In One Trip to the Beach A school trip to the beach really was not my idea of a good time. I really am not a huge fan of school trips in general. I really don't like the people in my class, save for my best and only friend, Kostantinos, and I just felt like today was going to be a bad day. I woke up and fell out of bed. I stubbed my toe. And I burnt my toast. All in one delightful morning. All these were omens I should have just stayed in bed today. I wish I had known that before I went to school. Since whatever I did before I actually got to the beach was pretty boring, I'm going to just skip all that and get to the point. At the beach, it was fairly sunny, and since it was late spring the water was way too cold to go into. Which was really fun. Going to the beach to look at water because it's too cold to go into. So I decided to mess around in the sand. I found some cigarette butts and broken pieces of sea shells. I even found a crab that pinched my fingers when I put them too close. Kos made a really pathetic looking sand castle with me. He was so nice that he even put a little stick for a flag on the top of the lumpy mound. When I turned around to get some stones, I had found somebody had squished it. Apparently it was Nikki or one of her own. I was pretty surprised because she usually left me alone with Kos around, but he was no longer where I had left him. Instead, I found that he had walked over to the shoreline. I sighed, blew some hair out of my face that the wind had put there, and went over to see what he was doing while brushing sand off myself at the same time. "What gives?" I announced my presence to him. But he didn't turn around so I was talking to his tall, broad back. Kostantinos was a big guy. He didn't look like he should be in junior high at all. He looked about the size of a high school senior. Heck, I think he was taller than any high-schooler I had ever seen. And had to be stronger than a majority of the football team. But it wasn't like he was held back or anything because he was way smarter than I was. He got the grades to prove it. I, on the other hand, had grades that were a bit embarrassing. But with ADHD and dyslexia, it's not like I could do much better. That's what the doctors told me anyway. They said I had both of those things. They were probably right because I had a really hard time sitting still in class and paying attention. I would hear only bits and pieces of what teachers said. I missed these pieces of puzzles that were called tests, homework and life in general. So nothing ever came back too fantastic when I tried putting them together, life in general included. I couldn't read very much without feeling like the letters were flip-flopping all over the place; not only did it give me a headache when I had to read, it also made it pretty difficult to actually read anything. I was not exactly a stellar student. But back to Kos. His hair was loose unlike he normally wore it. Most days it was tied under a bandana that was reminiscent of something a biker would wear. The misty air of the sea had caused it to turn from straight back to it's natural state of gentle waves the color of dark, chocolate brown that was closest to black. The rich, warm tones of his skin and hair stood out like a bronze statue against the grey-blue hues of the sand, sea, and sky. He wore a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. He seemed to be very interested in something out in the ocean. Then when I looked out to try and see if I could spot what exactly held Kostantinos' attention, and I mean actually paid some attention to the sea, I realized that it was not at all calm. The waves had gone from mild to violently churning; creating the white foam that gave whitecaps their namesake. They looked at least a foot tall and seemed to be getting larger and taller. The grey sky looked angry as if it was going to storm any minute. It all happened in a relatively quick moment of time, but then again that may be my ADHD pulling out pieces of my life's puzzle so it just seemed like it happened almost instantaneously. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice. I mean, it looked like the sky was about to just let out its worst and storm. You'd think people would be getting away from the water and going to get inside somewhere or something, but no one seemed to do anything different. "Take this." The sudden voice of my once-silent friend jarred me back to the here and now and I quickly looked up at him. He had been so quiet it was strangely unnerving when he finally spoke. Like he had woken out of some trance. He had said to take something and when I looked at what he was holding, it was just a… a toothpick. "Why the heck are you giving me th-" I gave him a quizzical eyebrow and began to ask him what the heck he expected me to do with a toothpick. But right in that moment I was so rudely interrupted by what sounded like the biggest wave I've ever heard. But to my unfortunate luck it wasn't a wave. Oh no. A wave didn't have steak knife-shaped teeth the size of my forearm. And it didn't look like a giant serpent with fish's fins. The thing splashed water all around as it rose from the stormy waters, and soaked me with water that chilled me to the bone. "What in the... what the heck?" I shivered as I spoke, half-dumbfounded from shock. I had to crane my neck and nearly bend over backwards to get a good look at the thing's head. "Would you hurry up and unwrap it!" What the heck was Kos talking about? Unwrap what? The sea monster-thing? I realized that he was talking about the toothpick in my hand. And now I thought he was even crazier than before. This whole day was crazier than any other day I'd lived through. But I did it… and what happened? When I tore the wrapper off the toothpick and took the little wooden stick out, suddenly it wasn't just a little stick of wood. It was a sword. A bronze, antiqued-looking short sword with a slight, golden glow to it. And before I could think twice about what had just happened, perhaps it was some strange rift in the space-time continuum, I swung the sword that had just materialized in my hand from a toothpick. The monster had been about five inches from taking a huge chunk, or all of me, into its tooth-filled mouth. Instead of catching me, however, the thing caught the tip of it's snout on my newly-materialized toothpick-sword. As the blade sliced part of it's nose the creature suddenly reared its head back like the blade had been searing hot. The sea-monster recoiled and shook its head violently, like it was trying to shake water out of its ears or something. When it finished shaking, it turned its reptilian eyes back on me and poised to strike again. As if I already knew were it was going to end up, and dodged to the side and grabbed onto its neck right as its neck breezed past. My mind seemed to be working overtime, as if I didn't have ADHD at all, instead it felt as if I was aware of everything as opposed to missing bits and pieces of the world. I used all my upper-body strength (which wasn't much to brag about but somehow I felt stronger than normal) and grasped one of the spikes that ran along the back of the serpent's neck and hoisted myself up to straddle its neck like a horseback rider would swing themselves into the saddle. Luckily, the sword I was carrying had a relatively thin handle… or hilt… or whatever you called it, so I could keep a hold on it while trying to hang onto the spike. I was able to pull myself up into where mobster's head and neck met and sit on it like I was riding a horse. The thing noticed me, of course, and began to roar and swing it's neck about in an attempt to shake me off. And now I felt like a rodeo contestant on the back of the wildest bucking-bronco that ever lived. Except this bucking bronco was a little taller than the height of a two-story house. I could feel my spine contorting in ways I wish it hadn't and my neck whiplashing every-which-way as the sea monster tried to get me off. So I did what anyone would do, I took my sword that I had been holding onto the entire time, and grasped it with both hands, prayed to whatever god that would hear me that I wouldn't fly off and get eaten, used all the inner-thigh muscle I had to stay on the monster for the moment and tried to drive the bronze sword into the thing's head. Surprisingly, it went in like a hot knife through butter, and the beast roared. And suddenly, it dissolved into dust. And I tumbled into thin air into the cold, grey waters below. Category:Original Character